


A Waiting Game

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I’m feeling fluffy, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash ficPregnancy fic. Yennefer and Tissaia await their results. Both tense. Both afraid. Both excited.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Waiting Game

It’s tense. You could hear a pin drop in the silence. Tissaia is tapping her foot rapidly as she sits on the edge of the bath. Yennefer wants to make a joke about how it’s often her, who sits fidgeting out of nervousness but she can’t. 

She knows how much this means and she knows how scared Tissaia is. 

So she keeps quiet. She reaches out to grab Tissaia’s hand and almost immediately the woman is clinging onto hers. She wants to open her mouth, wants to tell Tissaia that no matter what happens, they will get through this. 

But she’s terrified too. 

She swallows. She’s scared. She’s worried that if they don’t get that they want that Tissaia will just break down again. They’ve tried so many times now. So many. Finding out that Tissaia couldn’t have kids was hard for the both of them. Tissaia had just folded into her for days, it had taken Yennefer singing to her and terribly playing the guitar to make her laugh, to bring back that beautiful smile. 

So they decided to try with Yennefer. There was no worry that Tissaia wouldn’t love a child that was biologically hers. Tissaia would love their child no matter who gave birth to them. She knew all she wanted was for them to extend their family. Tissaia was made to be a mother and Yennefer vowed to be better than her own.   
  


They wanted this. They deserved this. They were excited.   
  


They had the room painted. The crib ready. Pictures of scooby doo covered the wall and Tissaia had built the child its own library. Well. Geralt had built the library, Tissaia had just bossed him about.   
  
Yennefer spent every waking moment looking over baby books and buying little outfits that Tissaia would smile at. She just wanted to be a better mother than her own. She would love her child. She would tell that child everyday that she was proud of them, that her love for unconditional and she would never ever leave them.   
  


She couldn’t wait to hold their child in her arms. Couldn’t wait to watch Tissaia tuck in their child and read to them every night. She couldn’t wait until she could plan pranks with them and couldn’t wait to see Triss crying when they told her that she and Sabrina would be god parents. Geralt would be too of course. He made a fine dad to his adopted daughter Ciri.   
  


So she prayed. 

She prayed. They both did. Every night to be blessed with a child. Please. Just please. They weren’t desperate for much, but this felt desperate. They’d been trying for near enough three years now. She knew if this doesn’t work now they would eventually adopt but it still worried her. She still worried that Tissaia would somehow blame herself for their struggle in getting pregnant. 

The timer went on Yennefer’s phone and she heard Tissaia suck in a breath. 

She looked at the stick and time stopped. 

It was a plus.

  
The Gods had listened. 

They were pregnant. 


End file.
